Going to the Cryptid Dogs
by Kitsunebi-Matsuri
Summary: the Saturdays go to nice little desert spot in their hiding Zac from the scientist. While there they notice that the local kids are all acting like dogs then disappearing. Not much was done till Zac goes missing one night...
1. Chapter 1

Secret Saturdays  
**A/N: Hello everyone! It's me Kitsunebi Matsuri! This is my first Secret Saturday Fan Fic! I just love the show! This idea came to me in a dream when I went to Las Vegas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturday s but I can always wish! I do though own Chakra but as many Shiba owners say 'she owns me"**

Summary: the Saturdays go to nice little desert spot in their hiding Zac from the scientist. While there they notice that the local kids are all acting like dogs then disappearing. Not much was done till Zac goes missing one night... 

Chapter 1

Story-  
"Wow a desert, what a great place to hide out at." said a not so happy 13 year old boy with black and white hair as he looked out the window of the airship landing in a desert.

"Zac, honey, we are trying to keep you off the radar from the secret scientists and Argost. Since you're Kur, we have to find a way out of this mess. Doc have we landed?" said a white haired woman with fair skin.

"Yes drew we've landed." said a talk dark skins man. "now Zac I know it doesn't look much but there's a village nearby and plus with not much around, you can take you your brothers, Zon and even Doyle out to play."

"Okay dad. Let's go guys!" said Zac and got a cheer response from his cryptid siblings. " Hey where's Uncle Doyle?"

"Oh he left to do something." said Fiskertin (I'm going to translate what he says) with that, Zac Fisk, Komodo, and Zon ran out of the airship to go play while Drew and Doc did other things. They boys played hunter while Zon went for a fly. They played for hours until Zac noticed a  
dust cloud in the distance. He motioned for komodo and Fisk to come with him to check it out.

As they got closer they noticed a group of kids of different ages on motorcycles speeding away. Then they were gone.

"Hmm I wonder who those kids were. Oh well let's head back guys" said Zac as they started to go back, he was crying. "Did you guys hear that? It sounded like someone's crying."

"No, I didn't hear anything other than my stomach growling." hissed Komodo

"You're hearing things. Let's go." said Fisk

"No I heard something… wait here I'll be back." and with that, Zac was off running in the direction of the crying ignoring his brothers protests.

After searching in the bushes and trees, Zac found the search of the crying, a little red fox like dog. It was stuck in a trap.

"There there girl, I'll get you out of here in no time." then he pulled out the claw and freed the dog from the trap. "See girl now you're safe. Let's get you out of here." The dog then yipped and jumped in Zac's arms. She then started deep in his eyes and the dog's eyes started to glow yellow and did something to Zac. But he didn't notice a thing and started to head back to his brothers.

TBC…

**Kitsunebi: How'd you like It?**

**Chakra: Yeah Review so she can feed us dogs and not mess on the computer.**

**Kitsunebi: I do feed you… um go outside!**

**Review Please and I will post the next chappie soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again! Kitsunebi here! Here's the next chappie to this fanfic! This is probably the quickest update for me ever! *random people screaming for the world ending*. Don't get use to it, but I will try to update quick.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Secret Saturdays, Cesar Millan, UP, or anything of that sort, But I do own Chakra, Kiyoshi (my dogs), and my dreams. **

Chapter 2

"Hey guys look what I found! This was what I heard crying!" said Zac Saturday. "Isn't she beautiful? I'm going to take her back to the Saturday airship."

"Damn and here I thought you brought me back a snack. Hn!" growled Komodo as he eyed the dog.

"I don't trust that dog. I don't know... Something about her doesn't smell right." said Fisk as he eyed and smelt the dog before she got very irritated and snapped at him. "Agh! See!"

"Leave her alone! I'm taking her with us! You're just mad because you're part cat and she's a dog. Now let's go. I should think of a nice name for you so we quit calling you dog."

As the four walked back to the ship Zac was enjoying the dig in his arms while his jealous brothers just walked on. When they got back. They saw that their parents were waiting with Zon.

"Welcome back boys! Ah, Zac what you got there? It looks like a Shiba Inu but just a bit different. I've never seen one that looked so much like a red fox with a black muzzle, and black tipping everywhere." said Drew as she picked up the unique looking dog. "Well we should take her to the village and see if she belongs to someone. Does she have a name?"

"No I'm still thinking of a name. I really want to keep her! She better not belong to anyone. Now that I can really see her, she makes me think of that fox on that one anime show, so I'll name her Chakra if she likes it. Do you like that name girl?"

Arf arf! Grrrr arf arf ruff ruff bark!

"She loves the name mom. She also says the chicken is burning." Translated Zac and then having everyone staring wide eye except for Drew because she went to go check on the food.

"Zac since when do you talk to dogs? You could give the Dog Whisperer a run for his money. Hahaha!" asked Doc before laughing it off.

"Hmm? Talk to dogs? I thought she said that clear enough. Hmm… oh well let's go chakra!" and they disappeared to Zac's room.

The next day, the Saturdays got ready to go to the village. That night was a rough night for Fisk and Komodo. Chakra got to sleep next to Zac on the bed and didn't want to share so they had to sleep on the clammy floor. For the short time they have been together, Zac and Chakra were inseparable. His parents notice that and didn't think much of it, but they did noticed he acted lightly different like they way he ate his dinner and breakfast, like a dog, and that he would bark back sometimes at Chakra. And how he jumped Fisk like a dog on at cat but still though not much of it. Now they were walking to the village.

Once in the village, they notice that it looked really bare and that there was no sign of any kids around. Doc saw this person in the street and tapped him. "Excuse me sir but can you tell us who you are, where are we, and what's going on here?"

"Oh visitors! Sure, my name is Nandi and this here is Kiyoshi village. If you don't mind, can you tell me who you are?" said an old fellow named Nandi.

"Well we're the Saturdays. I'm Doc, my wife Drew our boys Fisk, Komodo, and Zac."

"And this here is our new family member, Chakra!"

"A dog?! This is not good. Please get inside before someone sees!" said Nandi as he pushed the family in his little home.

"Um not to be rude but mind telling us what's wrong?" asked Doc

"Dogs aren't welcome here anymore. Not after what's been happening." as he stated to prepare some tea and then began serving it.

"What's been going on?" Drew asked as she sipped the tea.

"Well, it all started with this strange dog coming to our town. It was very big but it didn't bother anyone and it was left alone. Then the village dogs started acting funny and then just disappeared. There would be howling and the dogs started howling and then they run off. We would see a few come back and play with the kids and just left it be until the kids started acting strange."

"Strange what do you mean strange?" asked Zac.

"They started acting like dogs. They would walk around like them, barking, and everything. Then the howl sounds. It's like something is calling them. And the kids leave as well. I witnessed it happen to my grandson. He ran from home and followed the dogs to the desert. I chased them till I saw them. Some other kids on bikes and a few big dogs meet with him and grab him and drove away. Those bastards took my grandson!! Now every time a dog is sighted, it's killed on sight. Now please leave. And heed my warning, get rid of that dog and watch your son." and with that Nandi showed the Saturdays to his door.

The Saturdays then quickly got out of the village. On the way back to the airship everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Drew and Doc were thinking of what to do, Fisk was devising a way to get rid of the dog and get Zac back, Komodo was thinking about meat, and Zac was just petting Chakra while Chakra's mind was unreadable. It was a quiet trek back. Then Zac stopped dead in his tracks. When the family noticed him stop, they turned around and Zac finally broke the silence.

"I know what you guys are thinking and I don't care what that guy or anyone else says, if anyone harms or does anything wrong to chakra, I'll Rip Their Throat Out With My Bare Claws!!!" screamed Zac in feral like voice as he let his Kur powers show for a minute before dying it down.

"Zac, we don't know what's going on so for now let's regroup in the airship. And if you ever do that again, you're grounded!" said Doc.

End of Chappie

**A/N: So how was this chappie? Please review! I'm still working on chapter 3 so give me time. **

**Kiyoshi: You added my name to your stories? What a great honor. Hooooooooooowl! **

**A/N: Of Course you are my favorite wolf dog and I love the name. Maybe you might appear in the fic again? **

**Kiyoshi: OH please review I'd love to see more of me! And I will do my best to remain foc- SQUIRREL!!?! Ag? What was I? Oh wells, can I have a treat?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey again! Im tired from party at the club but here's my birthday gift to you! I don't own TSS!**

Chappie3

Back at the airship, everyone just went to their rooms until dinner was ready. Then Drew called everyone down to eat. Everyone had the usual food and Chakra got a piece of Komodo's meat. Zac played with his food for a minute, but when Komodo's second helping of meat came, he went crazy. Zac got on all fours and with a feral growl, took hold of the meat with is mouth. Komodo being the greedy dragon he was refused to let anyone even his brother take his food and got the other side.  
They had a tug of war battle until the others snapped out of their shock and tried to pull them apart.

Doc and Zon grabbed Komodo and Drew and Fisk grabbed Zac. Chakra just watched in interested. They tried to pull but the boys wouldn't budge. Then the door opened.

"That van rook! Stingy bast- ? Er…Yo family you playing a new game?" ask Doyle as he walked in.

"Doyle, help!"said doc has he pulled.

"Zac, Komodo drop it!" shouted drew and at that both boys dropped the meat and looked at drew. Then Komodo being the opportunistic dragon he was took the meat again and ate it. Zac saw this and was about to use us Kur powers when doc grabbed him by the collar and turned him around and looked him in the eyes.

"What's the hell is wrong with you!"

"Huh? What are you talking about dad? Hey Uncle Doyle!"

"S'up mini man."

"Well we're waiting."

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"You just attacked Komodo and tried to take his food and was about to use your Kur powers to do who knows what! What's going on honey? I've never seen you like this. I'm worried." said Drew.

"Really don't know what you're talk- Squirrel!" Zac saw a squirrel out the window and started barking at it and it got chakra going and even Komodo but he just wanted to eat it. "What were we talking about?"

**A/N: How was it? Review!**


End file.
